kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Ouri Shimotsukiuri
Ouri Shimotsukiuri is a character in Kakegurui Twin. She is a library member and Mary Saotome's classmate. She acts as an antagonist, due to her jealousy towards Mary, when she spends time plotting with Aoi Mibuomi. Appearance Ouri has dark purple hair tied into one braid, which hangs over her right shoulder, and wears a hairclip on a left streak. She usually carries a book with her. Hair streaks also partially cover her sleepy green eyes. She also wears the regular school uniform, but her skirt is noticeably longer compared to that of most students. Under her blazer, she wears a sweater. Personality Ouri appears dreamy and shy, but kind. She shows deep and strong affection towards Aoi Mibuomi. When something threatens to come in between them, she gets extremely angry. She believes in justice and disagrees with the Student Council's tyranny. She is willing to do everything for him and gets incredibely jealous. This has led to him somewhat using her to defeat strong opponents. Under her sleepy facade, she actually hides a psychotic side, which shows especially when she outsmarts someone in gambling. She is able to show burning hatred for someone and starts to lose it and scream wildly. Ouri appears very frightening and unpredictable towards others and they believe her to be insane. Other times she simply observes everything with a dead expression on her face and appearing emotionless. Ouri is able to read situations very well and can often predict and calculate the games that she plays. She often figures out if other people cheat. Ouri also has an incredible photographic memory and is able to recite nearly entire books, which also helps her during gambling. Due to her high intelligence, she is one of the best students in her grade. Because of that, she also has a strong rivalry with the equally smart Sayaka Igarashi. In middle school, the two competed for the title of the student with the best grades. Like Mary, Ouri attends Hyakkaou Private Academy on a scholarship. Kakegurui Twin Ouri introduces herself to Tsuzura and Mary while they are in the library, helping them with homework. She is already somewhat suspicious of them since Mary has so much contact with Aoi Mibuomi. He has recently invited her to become the new councilor of his group, Zenshoukai, after he got rid of Sakura. She wasn't happy with Mary since Ouri believed that she was someone very special and important for Aoi and his plan. She met him in the library when she couldn't reach a high shelf and he helped her. Ouri almost immediately fell in love with him. Ouri happens to be Mary's opponent during the Test Battle Game organized by Kokoro Aiura to humiliate Mary publicly. During it, she's able to speak with Mary and ask her why she rejected Aoi's offer to join his group. Mary tells him she can't accept the way he treated Sakura, but when she casually insults him while speaking, Ouri immediately gets upset. Mary tries to explain why she doesn't like him, but she just accuses her of lying, unable to even consider her beloved Aoi doing anything bad. During the game, Ouri notices there's something wrong with her own grades, but she doesn't call Kokoro out for cheating. Instead she quietly observes the match, having already figured out what most likely will happen. She hoped that Mary would get bullied by the entire class, but was then dissapointed. She often waits for Aoi Mibuomi outside of the Student Council room. He is aware of her feelings for him, so he acts very friendly towards her. She once again declares, she will do everything for him to achieve his goals. During the game Naoko & Houko set up, Ouri invites herself and joins. She overheard that they want to overthrow Aoi and she threatens to reveal it upon victory. She again quietly observes for most of the game, until she figured something out. The Ougatou twins didn't take her seriously and teased her, especially when she lost a couple of times. But she then exposes how the two twins always cheat and threatens to reveal it to everyone. Ouri shows her psychotic side and scares the other players. But Mary manages to beat her. She then returns to Aoi, screaming, because she though that she failed and will never be with him. He does his best to comfort her. At the school festival, she enters the council room and informs Kirari that Zenshoukai has now made it's move. She also smirks at Sayaka, who always was her rival. Category:Female characters Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Female Manga only Characters